Petits mots
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: OS écrit à 20 mains pour l'anniversaire de la Ninja de Bethesda : Joyeux anniversaire Furieuse !


**Bonjour ! **

**Un petit OS particulier puisqu'il a été écrit à 20 mains, pour souhaiter un EXCELLENT ANNIVERSAIRE à notre Ninja de Bethesda : Furieuse ! **

**On te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire, Hélène, et que l'année te soit belle et pleine de couleur !**

**En espérant que ça te plaira : **

* * *

« Hé, ninja, tu vas où ? » s'enquit Anthony DiNozzo en voyant sa collègue se saisir d'une jolie boite et de son manteau.

La jeune femme releva à peine les yeux, ses affaires sous le bras, visiblement pressée.

« C'est l'anniversaire d'une autre ninja, j'ai un cadeau à lui donner. » sourit-elle en passant devant le bureau de l'italien.

Tony haussa un sourcil, surpris par l'engouement de son amie.

« … Bah souhaite-lui un joyeux anniversaire de ma part ! » affirma-t-il alors qu'elle disparaissait dans l'ascenseur, un vif « à toute à l'heure » l'accompagnant.

Une fois seul, l'italien soupira et étendit ses jambes devant lui.

Une autre ninja…

OoOoO

« Furieuse ! Joyeux anniversaire ! » s'exclama Ziva David en arrivant face à son amie occupée à jouer avec un couteau.

La jeune femme brune se leva alors que l'israélienne la prenait délicatement dans ses bras. C'était l'une des rares personnes dont elle acceptait les étreintes.

« Qu'est ce que tu caches… » marmonna Furieuse en désignant le paquet que tenait l'agente.

Ziva esquissa un sourire mystérieux avant d'affirmer :

« Un cadeau de la part de tes amies de l'hôpital AMPI ou un truc comme ça… »

Furieuse haussa un sourcil amusé et se saisit du cadeau emballé dans un papier rose, bleu, et vert, accompagné d'un petit nœud doré. Elle prit son couteau entre ses mains et d'un geste simple et précis, ouvrit la petite boite.

« Qu'est ce que … ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, la ninja de Bestheda découvrit des petits bouts de papiers pliés soigneusement.

« Tes amies voulaient te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire un peu spécialement. » sourit Ziva.

Furieuse mit à plat tous les petits papiers et les lut silencieusement, l'air impassible.

_Petit papier numéro un :_

_Furieuse c'est la fille qui m'a fait découvrir le vrai rap. C'est la fille avec qui j'ai des discussions passionnantes et intellectuellement stimulantes. C'est la fille géniale qui dit toujours ce qu'elle pense. Je l'adore parce qu'elle est vraie, cultivée, drôle._

_Furieuse est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. J'adore discuter avec elle, elle a toujours une opinion intéressante. Elle m'a aidée sans le savoir et je l'en remercie pour ça._

_Furieuse est une amie, une véritable amie._

_Alors, pour tout ça et pour tant d'autres choses : merci Furieuse et je te souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire ! Que cette année te soit riche et belle !_

_Petit papier numéro deux__ :_

_Furieuse un jour, furieuse toujours. Laisse ta colère de côté. Laisse tes amis te consoler, on t'écrira une fic tout les jours rien que pour te voir sous ton meilleur jour._

_Petit papier numéro trois :_

_Furieuse a été la première personne a m'écouter, elle possède une oreille attentive, une façon de dire les choses de but en blanc sans pour autant blesser la personne en face d'elle. Furieuse est la force et la sensibilité incarnée. C'est un modèle de courage. Si vous demandez l'avis de Furieuse, elle vous le dira comme elle le pense. Peu importe qu'elle soit du même avis que vous. C'est une personne incroyable, une Mini Ziva, une adulte dans un corps d'adolescente. Elle est d'ailleurs d'une maturité impressionnante mais sait rester drôle. C'est... c'est Fufu quoi, on l'aime, on l'admire même si elle ne veut pas qu'on le fasse._

_Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire Furieuse, et que l'année qui arrive te soit belle et surprenante !_

_Petit papier numéro quatre :_

_18 ans, un bel âge à profiter pour une littér... économiste!  
Cela tombe à pic car c'est l'année du Tiva !  
Car Furieuse est synonyme de Ziva !  
Armes toi de tes gants de boxe et vite, revient sur la piste !_

_Petit papier numéro cinq __:_

_Furieuse,_

_Une des rares filles sur Terre à ne jamais mettre en colère_

_Rien ne l'effraie jamais elle n'abdique_

_Incorruptible, ses opinions fondées lui sont toujours chères_

_Sacrée tête brûlée légèrement sadique_

_Ecrivaine de talent aux 18 printemps, continue de nous faire rêver pour encore longtemps !_

_Petit papier numéro six :_

_Furieuse...ah, Furieuse. C'est très bizarre d'avoir à définir ou à expliquer notre relation. Il y aurait tellement de choses à dire. Par où commencer ? Furieuse, tu es une fille géniale, merveilleuse, une des rares à qui je peux dire sans mentir que je tiens à elle. J'ai vécu et je vis encore des moments très forts avec toi, des moments de complicité aussi drôles que tristes. Je sais que je peux tout te dire, je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Furieuse, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es géniale, je t'adore. Un petit acrostiche pour tenter d'exprimer mes sentiments à ton égard…même si c'est un exercice bien difficile. Tu es…_

_Fiable_  
_Ultra sympathique_  
_Rieuse ^^ (non, plus sérieusement, Rationnelle)_  
_Inimitable_  
_Étonnante_  
_Unique_  
_Super géniale_  
_Exceptionnelle_

_Bref, tu es furieuse. Merci pour tout et bon anniversaire !_

_Petit papier numéro sept :_

_Furieuse… C'est la Ziva du fandom._

_Furieuse… C'est une personne qui arrive à me troubler et à un lot de sensations énorme parce qu'elle se sera plongée avec merveille dans la tête de notre israélienne préférée, comme personne ne le fait._

_Furieuse… C'est la seule personne qui est capable de me faire passer du sourire aux pleurs en moins de trois secondes._

_Furieuse… C'est une personne qui arrive à me faire comprendre l'incompréhensif._

_Furieuse… Elle me fait aimer la philosophie._

_Furieuse… Elle me fait aussi aimer les armes et les couteaux._

_Furieuse… C'est la seule personne qui m'effraye vraiment quand elle me menace dans ses reviews._

_Furieuse… C'est une amie qui m'est très chère, tout simplement._

_Petit papier numéro huit :_

_Elle m'impressione beaucoup, avec son entraînement, ça me donne envie de m'y mettre... Pour le peu que je sais d'elle, elle me fait penser à Ziva -surtout depuis qu'elle m'a dis qu'elle préférait frapper le mur plutôt que son sac de frappe, ce dernier devant trop mou à son goût. Tout à fait quelque chose que pourrait dire la ninja israélienne... J'aime beaucoup son personnage dans Plume, et discuter avec elle est toujours un plaisir._

_Petit papier numéro neuf :_

_L'entraînement sportif de Furieuse, c'est le meilleur. C'est une battante, Furieuse !  
Elle écoute de la super-bonne musique. Du bon vrai rap français, rien de mieux._

_Petit papier numéro dix :_

_"From Paris With Love" : un simple titre de fanfiction pour des lecteurs banals mais qui pour les cinéphiles comme toi et moi, représente tout autre chose. Nous nous connaissions pas vraiment avant toi et moi, quelques reviews échangées avec les remerciements qui vont de paires mais rien de plus...et puis on a commencé à parler Cinéma, Ben Affleck, Million Dollar Baby etc... et puis je t'ai convertie à la plus merveilleuse des séries et rendue addict à la plus formidable des héroines que le petit écran ait créée.  
Alors parce que j'adore discuter avec toi de toutes ces choses, parce que tu es aussi accro que moi à Ziva, parce que j'aime ce que tu écris et parce que tu aurais pu être une excellente recrue pour La Division, je te souhaite un très JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE et tout le bonheur qui va avec._

Les écritures étaient diverses, certaines rondes, d'autres penchées, mais tous ces petits messages avaient été écrits pour la même raison : remercier Furieuse pour ce qu'elle était, et lui rappeler combien elle était une personne formidable.

A l'autre bout de la rue, un petit groupe de jeunes filles étaient regroupées sur un banc, visiblement excitées comme des puces.

« Tu vois quelque chose Sasha ? »

« Je vois Furieuse et son couteau… »

« Gloups… On court ? »

« On court ! »

* * *

**Une dernière fois, un très JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE Furieuse :)**

**Bisous ! **

**#Les vingt mains ! **


End file.
